Harmony
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Her quiet life seems to be over. For what reason she couldn't know. Kagome could only hope to survive and finish the task set before her. What could the demon lord Sesshomaru want? (On Hold)
1. Extraction

**New story hope you enjoy**

**Harmony**

**Chapter one : Extraction**

Feet ran through the fields ducking as low to the dirt ground as she could.

Her black hair whipped behind her in between her moments of flight.

Screams of fighting were haunting her with every step away from the village. The small woman stayed low hidden among the tall growth of crops.

Many women and children had already been rushed out and hidden. Their head miko shoved the younger one off witha child strapped to her body so the miko in training could not protest.

Luckily for the woman the young boy slumbered silently.

With a wave of her fingertips the girl threw out her unwavering energy and bound the pair in a coat of purity.

Weaving in and out her blue eyes searched in desperation and darted into the nearby forestry.

Her ears perked up hearing a snap of a twig nearby.

The young woman knew this forest well though. Have jumped and played in every leaf and tree.

As silent as possible her feet carried her swiftly through to the river. Without hesitation she trudged through shallow cold water.

The teen hurried her steps and ran not once looking back. Her lungs burned but still she ran. Her eyes tinged with tears as she ran.

"Kagome." A hushed whisper pulled the girl to a standstill. Breathing heavily Kagome look to the other young teen who spoke.

The girl was not much older than her, dressed in demon slayer garb of black and pink. Her long imposing weapon held to her side. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a tight tail and her lovely face set in worry.

Sango's brother Kohaku stood to his sisters side waving the miko over with her precious cargo.

Kohaku was only to Kagome's shoulder but he too was in battle regalia and his own chained blades hanging from his fingers.

The miko in training was pulled into a small cave hidden by illusions and spells.

Kagome looked around the cave spotting weeping women and children.

"Kagome!" Whirling around Kagome was latched onto by her own brother Souta.

His body was drenched and Kagome knew Souta was the one whom got many of the women and children to the safety of the cave.

Hiromi stumbled forward her eyes full of fear looking at the small child in the wrapped bundle. She looked hollow and her eyes were unwavering.

"Hiromi, Daichi is just asleep." Kagime handed the young boy to his mother whom clutched him gently.

"What about my Husband?" Hiromi asked and Kagome's face fell.

"I can't say, Mioko sent me to save the child. You all need to stay inside the barrier , I'll add my energy and return. Sango and Kohaku will to their best protecting the entrance. Souta will aid you, and keep up the barrier." Though young Kagome was trained for this.

The miko in training ran out ignoring the pleas to stay. Sango had wanted to go but her and her brother were needed. The only line of defense they had.

Swiftly and silently Kagome fluttered through the wood. Now, it was eerily silent.

Seeing her village near Kagime darted to the tree nearest to her. The girl climbed and going a crevice in the wood. She pulled out her bow and small quiver of arrows.

Strapping them to herself the teen knotched one and scurried back until the fields surrounding her village.

Kagome stayed low in the feilds and saw The men, many bound and gagged. Mioko herself was tied up and glaring at the creature calling orders.

He stood tall. Imposing a figure in white. A high class demon.

Calming herself Kagome aimed. Letting the arrow loose she watched it head for the demon.

Shock choked Kagome as he caught it and burned away her purified arrow with poison.

Gold eyes looked straight at the young teen. Kagome pales and in a flash dodged the clawed hand swiping at her.

The two shared a look and then came to blows. Kagome was kept on the defensive as the demon bore no trace of exertion in his attack.

Kagome rolled and sent out a burst of energy that burned the demon.

"Hn." The silver haired demon looked at Kagome with an expression she couldn't place.

"Leave her be! Kagome you fool run!" Mioko shouted. Kagome hesitated and that was all he needed.

Kagome was hit in the head and darknesa took over her vision.

Her last thought before she passed out was that the demon was so handsome.

Golden eyes stared at the human miko at his feet.

"Inuyasha, tell the men to leave and untie the humans. We found her." A dog eared half demon looked to the girl in the ground.

'Pretty little thing. Well, too bad for her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What you want us to do with them?" He heated pointing to the humans as Sesshomaru bent to pick up the teen.

"Free one of them and leave him a blade to free the others." Sesshomaru walked off carrying his prize.

Inuyasha sighed running his clawed hands through his own white hair.

"You guys heard em' pack up and let's go." Mioko paled watching her student being carried off.

Soon the demons left and did as bid. The others were freed and the women and children called back. Yet Mioko could only stare at the path the demon took her Kagome.

Souta scrambled to her. Out of breath but still asked. "Mom, Where's Kagome?"

Mioko wished she had an answer.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	2. Honored

**Harmony**

**Chapter 2: Honored **

Blue eyes opened and the young woman sat up from the bed breathing heavily. Her long obsidian hair was surrounding her as the girl looked around her.

She looked around the room that was covered in darkness and bathed in moonlight. Kagome looked down and she was dressed in a sleeping kimono. Sitting in a strange risen futon, after she had been kidnapped.

"You were asleep for a long time human." Kagome's head snapped to the corner where the voice came from. Gold gleaming eyes stared back at her and she could see pale skin peaking out.

The voice was a woman's though. Smooth and honeyed just like the honey gold eyes she had.

"Why was I brought here? What happened to my village?" Kagome asked as the woman lit an oil lamp.

The demoness was beautiful. She stood and walked over to Kagome wearing silks and a fur trailed behind her. Her hair was silver and flowing loose behind her. She looked as though she too were preparing for bed herself.

The demoness raised her clawed hand gently cupping the young miko in training's face. "You are Kagome Higurashi. You are my future daughter in law." The woman said making the young teen flinch.

Panic surged in the miko's eyes, but the teen miko reared back.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said looking at the door and windows for an escape route.

"Mioko Higurashi truly did not like the fate you were placed in." The woman said making Kagome freeze.

How did she know her mother's name? "What do you mean." Kagome's blue eyes widened as the woman swooped in and held her face gently in her clawed hands.

"You are the Shikon Miko, don't you get that!" Kagome's eyes widened. No, it had to be a mistake. She could not be the cursed miko.

"You have the birthmark, you are the shikon vessel. You shall live forever, so long as you are not killed. You are the human that must fulfill the contract. Mioko many years ago took you while she was heavily pregnant. She ran from her duty. From responsibility. You have been the bride we have been waiting for. My son cannot have any other than the shikon miko. You are my all that we have." Kagome could not process it.

"No!" Kagome yelled yanking away and running out through the door into an empty hallway.

"You can't run, not like your mother did!" The demoness shouted. Not hesitating Kagome bolted, running full sprint past the surprised lingering guards.

The soft padding of her bare feet took her from hall to hall. Kagome burst into an empty room and rushed to a window. She looked around it trying to unlatch it.

"You cannot escape. We reside in my mother's castle of the sky." Kagome turned around seeing the regal demon from the night prior. He was shirtless and Kagome realized she was in another bedroom. Snapping her eyes closed Kagome blushed furiously.

"You have the wrong girl, I'm sure of it." The young teen said surprised when a clawed hand gripped her wrist. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the demon, his cold eyes of gold. The demon lifted her covered writs and pulled back the sleeve. Kagome blushed once more glaring at the silver haired demon.

The round pink mark that had always adorned her wrist glowed as Sesshomaru showed his glowing version that stood out on his own wrist only his was a glowing black.

"We are bound by fate and duty. If you wish to run and deny it, this one shall stand by and watch." The silver haired demon let the miko go and walked away from Kagome.

"I refuse to lie to myself any longer. Once this one saw the mark on your wrist- "the demon stopped talking letting lose a sigh.

"We are duty-bound girl. The world shall fall into great calamity unless we are bound. You do not have to love me for this one is sure to not love a selfish human as you." The demon spoke and Kagome glared.

"How am I selfish. I was kidnapped and now I am expected to marry you. Suddenly, I must just take your word. So sorry to not trust my kidnappers. The shikon is just a myth." Kagome was angry. She was about to bind her life to become an eternal maiden. She risked her life daily to protect the village people.

She was planning on giving up her life against him for the people of her village.

Gold eyes looked back to the human. He understood to an extent. She never knew of their fate. She was taken and they did not exactly paint a good picture of themselves.

"Your village was left unharmed miko. This one understands it is hard to come to terms, but you must have had always had an inkling feeling, that something was different about you." The demon said looking over his claws.

Kagome frowned. Her mother had been pushing her toward her vows. She never let her interact with strangers outside of the village. Never spoke of her father and Kagome just accepted it.

Ignored all the questions about her birthmark and seemed to hold a deliberate hatred when she brought up any questions about it.

Kagome's heart pounded and she held back a cry.

'No, no it couldn't be true. Her mother wouldn't lie to her.' Kagome furiously thought.

Kagome's legs collapsed and she covered her mouth while her mind raced as she shook her head to deny it all. Yet deep down there was doubt eating away at her.

Clawed hands gripped her shoulder's and Kagome focused her eyes on the silver haired demon.

Kagome felt the pull to the strange demon, but she still could not believe it. The demon leaned close and Kagome saw the colorful markings along his beautiful face. A crescent moon sitting atop his brow.

Kagome could not just believe it.

"You have to accept it. You miko, belong to this Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widened and she wretched herself away from him.

"Be Still!" Her blue gaze was wild watching the demon stand slowly.

His golden gaze glared down the blue-eyed woman. Kagome's breathing was labored, and she pushed past the demon back out into the hall. The panic overtook the miko and her breathing got the best of her.

Darkness took over her and Kagome only heard the thud of her body hitting the floor.

Sesshomaru stared down at his destined mate. Maybe he should have been more delicate in telling her. Sesshomaru sighed and lifted the miko up. Glancing down the hall he spotted his mother staring at him.

This miko was their only hope to continue their line. She was the only way for demons to live through the future.

Sesshomaru turned with his intended in his arms and entered his room. He settled the girl down on the bed and covered her. Sesshomaru sighed.

This wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped.

Staring down at her face the color had returned and her breathing was relaxed.

The miko's obsidian locks fanned around her and her face. She looked so small on the bed. His clawed hand traced her lips, but he pulled away.

This was such a mess.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	3. Bitter

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me while I work over my chapter's hope you enjoy!**

**Harmony**

**Chapter 3: Bitter **

Kagome silently sat hidden away in the dark alcove of a library hidden deep in the castle of the sky.

She had done everything to avoid the lady of the manor and her son. It wasn't like it mattered they seemed to still be planning the wedding she was going to be forced to be apart of.

Her heart still clenched when she thought of her mother.

Kagome was bitter, there was no way these demons would kidnap her for a made-up story. Especially that Sesshomaru, he seemed just as irritated with her as his partner more than any else.

Her blue gaze traveled along the dusty tomes and heavily shadowed room. In her lap she read over the story of the shikon and the treaty writen by the head of the Higurashi clan. There in bold letters was her name being offered as a bride was Kagome. The groom was none other than the killing perfection.

Kagome knew there was truth to the words offered by the demons. Kagome cursed her fate. She had spent years learning and training to become a miko, Mioko didn't even feel like she was her mother after pushing Kagome so far and long into this goal.

Kagome put away the documents and stiffly left the room. Her personal guard fell into step behind the girl. Kagome eyed the demon who towered over her. He was tall like Sesshomaru with hair so pale it was white and eyes so light only a hint of gold shimmered through. He dressed as every guard but seemed to hold a greater position for others parted in his path.

Arata is what he asked Kagome to call him and he along with a handful of guards and demons wore beaded necklaces that kept Kagome's miko powers from harming them.

Kagome was honestly impressed, but a bit offended they would assume she would harm them for no reason.

Arata followed his charge who ate a small helping of fruit and went on her way to an offered dojo.

Arata's pale yellow eyes watched the miko practice her kata then settle to meditate. The girl was truly well and devoted to her ritual. She spoke to none and focused intensely on her own self. Though she ate very little as if she were still living as a miko in her village.

Arata needed to report to Sesshomaru of the girl and he did not envy his lord the task. The few times the pair encountered one another the tension in the room was almost tangible. How they would get the girl to mate his lord was a mystery to the demon, but it was not his place to question those above him. He was there to serve.

Kagome had become accustomed to a presence while she meditated though was annoyed to feel the cold energy of the western lord Sesshomaru marching toward her location.

Kagome internally groaned and eyed the guard by the door. She was facing the open dojo wall that fell into the garden of the sky castle.

Smiling softly Kagome bolted as soon as the guard was distracted by his lord and bowed to him. Kagome sprinted deep into the garden and settled into the flurry of flowers.

This was a good hiding spot because all the demons had a hard time discerning her scent from that of the natural vegetation. It was a blessing to the miko.

Kagome truly did not want to deal with her future husband. He already got her, and she can't exactly escape the floating land. She didn't want to deal with his brooding or annoying quips, she was already feeling miserable enough.

So, the young miko hid in the flowers staring to the blue sky hinting through the towering flora. She ignored the calls of her name and the frantic footsteps. She ignored the panicked whispers and bribes to tempt her.

She did everything to ignore the frenzy and focused only on the blue sky, till the dark gaze of Sesshomaru towered into her field of vision.

The pair glared at each other, Kagome because she was disturbed and Sesshomaru because he was pestered by his mother to find his bride.

"Come." Sesshomaru spoke his voice low and that word sounding vaguely like a threat.

Kagome rose and dusted herself off following after the towering figure leading her back into her captivity.

Kagome was led to the baths a small throng of maid servants following after her. She was washed and dressed and once again faced to her future partner.

She trailed after the demon and led back into elegant rooms and settled to the western lady's fretting side. Lady Kimiko had fussed over the miko and pushed the girl to eat. Kimiko wanted the girl healthy and heavier for soon she would have to marry her son and carry his young.

It was her duty to ensure the miko was to leave her former station and rise to become the lady of the west. She was so small though and that was concerning to the current lady of the lands.

Kagome grimaced but ate as bid. Her blue gaze kept sneaking glances at the silent dog demon.

Sesshomaru felt her gaze and let the girl stare to her hearts content. He hoped she would grow to like him because even he could not handle the constant hostility.

He had been hoping to train with her, but the girl was masterful at hiding away. Finally, he roamed his golden gaze to the young woman. The girl was no older than fifteen, already marriageable age. He was relived that he did not have to fight any of her suitors for her hand. Her miko garb protected her and her youth saved her chastity.

His mother coddled the girl, she truly was the only one who could save them. There were none other that could save their clan. Sesshomaru had long ago been promised to the girl, her blood flowed through his veins and his through her own.

Then she vanished along with her pregnant mother.

It was too late to pull away and Sesshomaru could not have another bride. They had followed through with the first half of the ceremony and should he take another they would be only half demon and illegitimate. It did not matter who the mother was for his half was filled with miko energy now.

After having him his mother could not have another pup and Sesshomaru's great father had to have another pup, so by way of a human princess he attained a brother. His father was now long gone but his legacy lives on with his sons and the human princess died long ago due to old age.

His miko could not die, she could not have another, and she had to accept that. For both their sakes.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


End file.
